Touch by angel
by belladelavuelta
Summary: sebuah make a wish yang mengubah seluruh hidup Yuuki Asuna karena kedatangan seorang malaikat tampan bernama lengkap Kirigaya kazuto/Kirito. special for rika erizawa birthday. happy birthday sist. hope you like it ;)


Touch by angel

.

.

.

Sword art online © Reki kawahara

Story © belladelavuelta

.

.

.

Special for rika erizawa birthday

30 agustus 1999

Happy birthday sist!

Hope you like it

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me... happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday... to... me..."

lantun sebuah suara dengan nada yang terdengar lirih dan setengah mengisak. Suara itu begitu jernih dan lembut menandakan bahwa pemilik suara itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sang pemilik suara yang merupakan seorang gadis itu tampak tengah menunduk dihadapan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin yang tampak redup. Kepala sang gadis tampak tertunduk sehingga tak dapat dilihat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mencucapkan sebuah permohonan bersamaan dengan meniup lilin dan jatunya setes air mata dari permata coklat hazel miliknya.

"Save me ..."

.

.

.

_Yang bisa kulihat hanya kegelapan_

_Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah tangisanku_

_Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah rasa sakit dan rasa takut_

_Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis dalam diam_

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata coklat hazel itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Kedua permata coklat hazel itu menatap kearah gumpalan awan-awan kapas di langit pagi dengan pandangan menerawangnya. Pemilik mata indah itu ternyata adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang bernama lengkap Yuuki Asuna. Gadis yang merupakan salah satu siswi dari Tsubaki junior high school itu kini tengah duduk di bangkunya, yang merupakan bangku paling pojok dekat jendela yang terletak di jajaran paling belakang.

Teett...Teeettt...Teettt...

Asuna mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela ketika bel tanda akan dimulainya pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Asuna menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan dingin saat mereka menatapnya dengan sinis dan menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai guru yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Klein-sensei.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajarannya, saya ingin memperkenalkan dulu teman sekelas kalian yang baru. Nah ayo masuk!" Ajak sang guru yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah kepada seorang pemuda yang tadi tengah menunggu di depan kelas.

Pemuda yang terbilang tampan itu memasuki kelas disambut dengan berbagai macam tatapan dari para murid di kelas IX-7 itu. para gadis banyak yang menatapnya penuh damba, para pemuda tampak menatapnya penasaran, beberapa ada juga yang menatapnya dengan sinis, namun semua tatapan itu tampak tidak diperdulikan oleh si pemuda yang hanya membalas tatapan-tatapan itu dengan tatapan datar. Namun tatapan pemuda itu tampak berubah dengan tatapan yang tampak aneh atau lebih tepatnya sulit diartikan saat membalas tatapan dingin dari dua buah permata hazel.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu." Komando Klein-sensei pada si pemuda yang menganguk sebagai formalitas.

"Watashi no namae wa Kirigaya kazuto desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kirigaya kazuto itu dengan gaya formalitasnya.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Jawab para murid dengan serempak terutama para gadis yang tampak menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah ada yang ingin bertanya mengenai kazuto?" Tanya sang sensei pada muridanya yang langsung banyak membuat tangan terangkat dengan antusias.

"Kita harus memanggilmu apa kazuto-san, kun, atau apa? Kau biasa dipanggil apa? Maksudku apa kau punya nama panggilan?" tanya seorang gadis begitu sang sensei menunjuknya untuk bertanya.

"Panggil aku kirito. Aku biasa dipanggil kirito." Jawab pemuda yang mengaku biasa dipanggil dengan nama kirito itu. si gadis tampak mengnguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah Kazuto-san silakan ambil tempat duduk di seblah nona Yuuki, nona Yuuki tolong angkat tanganmu." Asuna mengangkata tangannya bersamaan dengan kirito yang berjalan kearahnya untuk mengambil tempat disebelah Asuna.

Kedua bola mata Hazel dan Onyx itu saling tatap dan menghasilkan sebuah chemistry yang begitu menakjubkan dan membuat Asuna menyadari saat itu juga hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat

Yang kulihat adalah kau

Kau, yang bersinar terang bagaikan matahari

Dan saat itu aku berhenti menangis

.

.

.

"Awas kau gadis jalang! Kau tau, kau membuat lantai ini kotor dengan menginjakkan kaki terkutukmu itu disini!"

"Kau masih berani menampakan wajahmu disin eh, jalang?!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Kau membuat kami semua muak!"

"Ihh.. menjijikan!"

"Pergi kau anak haram!"

Berbagai makian mengiringi langkah kaki gadis yang diketahui bernama Asuna itu disetiap langkahnya menuju tempat favoritnya, bukit belakang sekolah. Asuna hanya diam tanpa mengubris sedikitpun makian dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit. Rasanya begitu sakit di sebelah kiri dadanya tepat di jantungnya, seluruh rongga-rongga di jantungnya terasa sesak dan ingin meledak, namun Asuna berusaha sekuat tenaga menahanya agar tidak meledak menjadi sebuah tangisan yang menggambarkan rasa sakit.

Sungguh Asuna tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan menjadi seorang anak dari pelacur, Ibunya. Tapi kenapa harus ia yang menangung semua ini?

Tanpa bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi, asuna berlari untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju bukit belakang sekolah. Ia terus berlari dengan cepat mengabaikan tatapan dan makian sinis dari setiap orang yang dilewatinya, sampai–

Bruukkk...

"Hei, Hati-ha– Asuna?" ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kirito itu dengan terkejut melihat gadis yang menabraknya menampakan raut muka yang memilukan dengan beruraian air mata.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada tepat dibukit belakang sekolah dengan posisi Asuna menindih kirito yang sedang terbaring terlentang sambil terus mengisak. Tiba-tiba tangis Asuna berhenti dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah seketika saat menyadari posisinya. Refleks Asuna langsung bangkit untuk membenarkan posisinya, begitu pula dengan kirito yang langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang saat itu memang lagi sedang mekar. Asuna bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan bukit belakang sekolah, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kirito yang membuat Asuna mengakat satu alisnya dengan bingung.

Kedua bola mata hazel itu membulat saat dengan gerakan cepat kirito menarik tangan sang pemilik permata hazel dan langsung menjatuhkan Asuna kedalam pelukannya.

"Ki-kirito?" tanya Asuna dengan nada terkejut saat kirito menyederkan dagunya dibahu Asuna.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, Asuna." Jawab kirito yang malah membuat Asuna makin mengerutkan dahinya dengan binggung.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, jiwamu lebih suci dari mereka. Meskipun kau berasal dari tubuh Ibumu yang kotor, tapi ibumu memiliki jiwa yang bersih spertimu. Justru merekalah yang memiliki jiwa yang kotor karena memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Perkataan kirito membuat Asuna tertegun dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan sebuah chemistry.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" hanya itulah yang terucap dari bibir Asuna sebagai respon atas keterkejutannya.

"Aku hadiah atas permohonanmu." Jawab kirito ambigu membuat Asuna lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir mencari makna atas jawaban kirito tadi.

"Kau akan mengerti, tapi bukan sekarang. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, aku tahu kau lelah karena semalaman kau tidak tidur." Dan lagi Asuna dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan kirito. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' tanya batin Asuna.

"Tidurlah..." tiba-tiba pandangan Asuna mengabur dan menggelap dan perlahan gadis cantik itu memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Cahayamu menghangatkanku membuatku tertidur

Suaramu bagaikan Lullaby pengantar tidur

Dan akupun terjatuh dalam dunia mimpi dengan membawa rasa nyaman

.

.

.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak kedatang kirito. Kehadiran kirito disisi Asuna perlahan membuat gadis itu menjadi kuat. Orang-oramg perlahan menyadari bahwa Asuna dilahirkan menjadi anak seorang pelacur bukanlah kesalahanya. Perlahan Asuna mulai diterima, tidak ada lagi yang mengatainya gadis jalang. Asuna kini sudah kembali menjadi Asuna yang dulu, Asuna yang ramah dan ceria. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat kirito menjadi sedih dan sering terlihat murung belakangan ini.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya tepatnya di jam istirahat Asuna dan kirito tengah menghabiskan jam istirahat dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah habis berguguran, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pohon mati. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia yang memnuhi rongga dada Asuna. Asuna kini tengah tersenyum geli saat mengingat kembali hari dimana kirito membelanya didepan banyak orang yang mengatainya jalang. Dan ia juga teringat kehari dimana teman-temannya meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka yang kadang bisa sangat keterlaluan. Asuna yang tadinya memejamkan kedua mata hazelnya, membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kepada pemuda disampingnya. Senyum Asuna hilang seketika ketika lagi-lagi Asuna melihat kirito tampak murung dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Asuna dengan tatapan khawatir pada kirito yang kini menunjukan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedih karena waktuku akan segera berakhir." Jawab kirito dengan nada sedih dalam ucapanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Asuna dengan raut wajah yang semakin khawatir akan jawaban kirito tadi.

"Kau akan tahu, sepertinya kelas sudah masuk, ayo!" Ajak kirito yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Asuna dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Heh, Aku tahu..."

.

.

.

Aku selalu tahu ada sesuatu dibalik cahaya itu

Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu

Sosokmu selalu terlihat tidak jelas karena cahayamu yang terlalu terang

Menyembunyikanya

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat bagi Asuna. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu kirito dan kini ia dihadapkan pada sebuah perpisahan yang begitu berat. Setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan.

Terjawab sudah seluruh pertanyaanya mengenai kirito. Kini ia tengah menatap pemuda yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya dengan tatapan sedih. Disaat dia bangkit, kirito pergi terbang meninggalkannya dengan sayapnya.

Asuna menatap kirito yang kini berwujud menjadi seorang pemuda dengan baju serba hitam bermodelkan jubah dan sebuah sayap yang berwarna hitam

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Kau dapat meraih kebahagiamu sendiri tampaku Asuna..." ucap kirito membuat air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung oleh Asuna akhirnya menetes juga.

Kirito adalah malaikat yang dikirim oleh tuhan untuk menolong Asuna yang terjebak dalam kegelapan. Tuhan menengar doa Asuna pada malam itu, tepat tengah malam Asuna membuat permohonan dihari ulang tahunya. Dan Asuna sangat bersyukur hadiah ulang tahunya adalah kirito sang malaikat.

Namun dunia kirito dan asuna berbeda. mereka harus terpisah oleh sebuah garis takdir yang membentang luas dihadapan mereka.

"Meskipun kita berbeda, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tak perduli meski itu berarti seribu tahun sampai akubereinkarnasi lagi. Sampai kita dipertemukan lagi, sampai kau sama seprtiku. Aku yakin hari itu akan datang, karena aku, kau, dan tuhan tau bahwa aku..." Asuna mengambil jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan kirito yang perlahan memudar menjadi cahaya.

"Mencintaimu kirigaya Kazuto..."

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya cahayamu meredup menapakan sosok malaikatmu

Sosok yang begitu rupawan, sosok yang menjadi cahaya yang menunjukan jalan keluar untukku

Aku disini berdiri ditengah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya

Aku disini dapat melihat, medengar, dan merasakan rasa bahagia

Aku akan selalu disini menantimu hingga kau kembali

Menunggu walau harus seribu tahun

Hingga hari itu datang

Hari dimana aku bisa merasakan sentuhan itu

Sentuhan dari sang malaikat

.

.

.

Huaaa fic apa ini?! Tadinya aku niat bikin horor tapi gak jadi karena bingung akhirnya malah gini jadinya. Yahh semoga adiku suka ya?

Sekedar catatan mengapa sayap kirto hitam. Itu karena dia dark angel. Pernah dengar malaikat yang dibuang karena gagal menjalankan tugas dan akhirnya menjadi hitam? Yap kirito dark angel yang diberi kesempatan kedua. Well kalu gak salh juga sih itu cerita, author juga denger dari temen.

For rika erizawa

Semoga kau terbebas dari belenggu kesendirian dan menemukan malaikatmu yang akan menjagamu disetiap langkah hidupmu menuju kematian dan kembali padanya. Semoga dia selalu menemanimu dan akan selalu menemanimu disetiap garis takdirmu. Berbahagialah untuk hidupmu dan hari ulang tahunmu yang akan menjadi lembaran baru dari hidumu untuk tahun ini. Aku selalu menyanyi dan mendoakan kebahagianmu. Selama ulang tahun Raihana rizka adriani atau Rika erizawa, sesukamulah! Hehehe

By : Bella citra pertiwi/ belladelavuelta

Ah dan minta reviewnya boleh lewat ffn boleh juga lewat twitter atau kalau kenal dengan saya bisa ngobrol langsung. Barangkali reader ada yang anak SMAN 10 bandung? Saya kelas X- bahasa.

Oke review?


End file.
